


Doctor it's Grave

by Claire_Wayne



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Wayne/pseuds/Claire_Wayne
Summary: Kevin go to a consultation to a doctor. This consultation change his life, for a better life. #ROWATTER. With Vanessa Rojas and the Intelligence Unit !
Relationships: Kevin Atwater & Vanessa Rojas
Kudos: 2





	Doctor it's Grave

Sitting in the waiting room, Kim, Adam, and Hailey are texting me hundreds of times to ask if I went to the doctor. For the umpteenth time in twenty minutes, I said no! As my phone started ringing, I saw Adam's name appear.. I pick up, being all alone in my car.

\- '' What? I still haven't stopped by! '' I say a little pissed.

A female voice answers me slowly, the voice that makes me feel throb for six months now , since the day we met in this bar.

\- '' Sorry Kev, I was worried. Adam passed me his like mine Adam told me that he's been checking on you." 'She said of in her soft voice.

I feel my cheeks warm and I respond hastily with apologies.

\- '' I'm sorry they both keep texting me. I'm still waiting, it shouldn't be long. '' I say hoping I don't look or sound stupid.  
\- '' I'll let you be, just let me know when you're done and know something."She says of in her beautiful voice.  
\- '' Yes, I promise. Thanks for calling, Vanessa.''

I hang up and smile stupidly when the doctor comes in grinning.

\- '' Hello, Kevin Atwater? '' She asks while grinning at me.  
\- '' Yes! ''

I shake her hand and follow her into her office. I sit in the office on a chair, and I remove my affairs. The doctor goes around her desk and smiles at me.

\- '' Are you okay? '' She asks.  
\- '' Actually... No...''  
\- '' It was rhetorical. '' She smiled.  
\- ''Oh... So I'm sick.'' I say.

'' Why else would you be at the doctors ?'' Thought Kevin to himself as he sat in the chair staring at the doctor in front o him.

\- '' Tell me more. '' She said smiling.  
\- '' I often have a stomach ache and an erratic heartbeat. ''  
\- '' Okay, what kind of work do you do?It seems stress-induced. ''  
\- '' I'm a cop. ''  
\- '' Oh... '' She said while glancing at me. ''Go sit on the bed, I'll take your blood pressure. Which district do you work for? ''  
\- '' The twenty-first. Do you know it?") ''  
\- '' My husband is a firefighter and my daughter a policewoman. '' She confesses.  
\- '' Great family. '' I say with a smile.  
\- '' Yes, real saviors. Clara Brown. You may know my daughter? ''

I close my eyes trying to think of a Clara Brown but I don't seem to remember anything.

\- '' No, sorry. ''  
\- ''That's okay, she's not working in the same district. Please raise your shirt.''

I take my shirt off and she puts her stethoscope on my chest, making me flinch from the cold. She apologizes but goes on. After a while, she stops.

\- '' I don't hear any murmuring in your chest. Lie down. ''

I lie down and she palpates my tummy. I surprisingly don't feel bad. After a moment, she tells me to get up.

\- ''I will take your blood pressure again, but I don't see anything that could cause you harm. I will prescribe a scan.''  
\- ''All right.''

It goes around my arm, the blood pressure monitor, and I feel it swelling when my phone starts ringing.

\- '' You can answer. '' She says.

I pick up and hear HER voice on the other side. I feel my heart rate increase.

« - '' You finish your consultation? '' She asks.  
\- '' No, I'm right in the middle of it. Is there a problem? '' I ask worriedly.  
\- '' No, no, no, I wanted to ask you if you want to come to Upton's tonight. She's going with Jay on a date. '' »

The doctor is replaying her stethoscope on my chest as I was about to answer. I can hear Vanessa shaking, but answer answers before she can say anything.

« - '' If you want! '' She says, and I can't stop smiling.  
\- ''Okay, sorry to interrupt.''

She hangs up after a slight review, and I turn to the doctor who looks at me with a glimmer in her eyes.

\- '' What's going on? '' I suddenly asked worried.  
\- '' I just need to get your blood pressure back. ''

She marks something on a piece of paper and resumes my tension. After a moment, she stares at me, a slight smile appears.

\- ''Can you show me a picture of your team? Maybe I'll recognize some,'' she asks.  
\- ''Yeah, of course.''

I search for a moment and find a picture of the group taken on the day of the friendly games, organized by Trudy. Everyone is smiling. I stand next to her, my arm on her shoulder. I show the doctor, who smiles.

\- '' You all look close. ''  
\- '' Yes, they are my family. '' I say thinking of them.  
\- '' You look solid together. Who's the little brunette there? '' Does she ask while pointing to Kim.  
\- '' Kim, my best friend. '' I say with a smile. '' This is Adam Ruzek, my other best friend, this is Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead my friends, and this is Hank Voight our boss and she's Trudy Platt our boss. ''  
\- '' Who is she? '' She asks by pointing to Vanessa.  
\- '' Vanessa Rojas. ''

I feel my heart miss a loser beat... The doctor smiles and removes her stethoscope from my chest. I didn't even feel it.

\- '' Get dressed, I need to ask you some questions. ''

She goes back behind her desk and I put my shirt back on. I sit in the chair and stare at her waiting for the diagnosis.

\- '' Good. You must answer me, as sincerely as possible. ''  
\- ''Yes!''  
\- '' Well, how long have you been working for the police? ''  
\- '' I would say ten years. ''  
\- '' Okay. Have you ever felt this kind of discomfort before? ''  
\- '' Yes, when I had my younger brother and sister. I was afraid I would never come back in home.  
\- ''Okay. How long have you been feeling this discomfort?''  
\- '' Six months."  
\- ''What has changed in six months?''  
\- '' Way too much. ''  
\- '' Well, when your discomfort started the first time, in the presence of who were you, and - - what were you doing? ''  
\- '' It was a secret mission, I can't say anything, but I know I was scared.''  
\- '' Why? Who was there? ''

I close my eyes and think back to that day in that bar, where our eyes met.

\- '' Vanessa Rojas, my partner. ''  
\- '' Good. Good. Good. ''

She gives me a huge smile.

\- '' Are you afraid that Vanessa will get hurt or killed? '' She asks.  
\- '' Yes. '' I say automatically.

She gives me a triumphant smile before she recovers and gets up. She puts my things on her desk and sits down.

\- ''I understand the problem you have. I understand that she is your problem. ''She said looking serious.

I stared at her, wondering what she was going to tell me. Cancer? Tumor? I'm going to die? As I worry, she takes my hands

\- '' I have to tell you, I've always dreamed of doing this. Kevin, you have the worst disease. There is only one treatment but it only attenuates the effects a little. It is incurable. You do not have much time left... ''

I stared at her, ready to fall into the abyss of my future grave when she starts talking again.

\- '' I regret to announce that your illness has for name... love. The only thing I can tell you is to admit it to you and to Miss Rojas."

I looked at her disbelieving. These words come slowly into my head, while a smile appears on my face.

\- '' So, I'm not going to die? '' I asked to be sure.  
\- '' No, unless you think you're in Romeo and Juliet. ''

I smile and hug her, surprising her. I end up releasing her smiling like never before.

\- '' I give you this free consultation, for having finally made me realize a dream I wanted to do for years. Go see her! '' She said with a smile.  
\- '' Thank you, doc! ''

I take my stuff and drive to the district, mermaid running, hoping she's not gone. I park in double file and run. I climbed the stairs and greeted Trudy with my hand. When I got to the top, I saw her. Sitting on Jay's desk talking to Hailey who is sitting on Jay. I approach her and she gets up worried.

\- '' So the doctor's appointment? '' She asks.  
\- '' She found me something. Something incurable. ''

I hear scared screams but don't turn my head just focusing on her. She has tears in her eyes.

\- '' How much time do you have left? '' She whispers .  
\- '' It's up to you. One moment or the rest of my life.''

She raises her head.

\- '' Me? ''  
\- '' Yes you, Vanessa Rojas. She discovered my disease, called love. It's incurable and the only treatment that delays it is you. You are my medicine... because... I love you."

I pass my hands around her hips and see her smile, tears in her eyes.

\- ''I too am cured then. I love you too. ''

She lifts her little feet and puts her lips on mine! Yeah! The kiss lasts only for a moment with the cries of the guys interrupting us. I smile, happy. For once my heart knows no loser.

\- '' Tomorrow, HR form on my desk,'' said Voight surprising us all. In the door frame, he smiles laugh.

\- '' Well, am I going to celebrate with my boy now ? » He said, making us all laugh.

He goes back to his office, saying that he also wants the money from his bets the next day. I laugh and look at Vanessa. She is so beautiful. I think I found the woman of my life!


End file.
